


Papyrus is Best Dom

by SummerAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom Papyrus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerAngel/pseuds/SummerAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had an idea for a thing that sprang from me hilariously torturing someone who was really into said idea by spouting roleplay one liners of said idea<br/>Turns out, I think I can write this surprisingly well, so here goes my attempt at established relationship Dom!PapyrusxSub!Reader<br/>I do a public service to you all :D</p><p>“NOW MOVE ONTO THE BED, LIE DOWN AND MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. YOU WILL NOT BE MOVING FROM THAT POSITION UNTIL I SAY SO.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papyrus is Best Dom

You lie on your stomach on your bed, your stomach flip flopping with impatience and excitement, staring at your phone. He said he would call sometime tonight, he made it very clear what he expected to do. You smile to yourself, shivering just a little as your toes curl happily when you remember what he said.

_“HUMAN, I WILL CALL YOU SOMETIME TONIGHT TO BEGIN THE NEXT ROUND. YOU MUST MAKE SURE TO PICK UP AS I SOON AS I CALL, OR I WILL HAVE TO ASSUME YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN CONTINUING YOUR ENDURANCE TRAINING. WHEN I CALL I WILL GIVE YOU FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR PREPARATIONS BEFORE I ARRIVE.”_

Grinning, you begin to daydream about the events of the last round and you find your heart starts beating faster with anticipation, ahh if only he would just call already!

Biting your lip, you move your hips slightly as you get more excited, debating the idea of touching yourself juuuust a little, sure you might get into a _little_ trouble for ‘cheating’ during your training, but…

Your hands only just moved overtop of your underwear, when a sudden phone ring jerks you out of your fantasy and into reality. Scrambling for the phone you answer it hastily.

“Ahh I was waiting for your call!” you say breathily, smiling to yourself

“…..*you were waiting for me? How’d you know I was gonna call?” Embarrassment floods your face as you scramble for an explanation. You forgot other people than Papyrus had your phone number for a second.

“No I meant, uhh, w-well it’s been awhile since we’ve spoken buddy! How’s life?” close one!

“*heh. I’ve been fine, the hotdog business is booming lately.” Your phone beeps in your ear with the distinct tone of someone else trying to call you. Shitshitshit

“*you should come down sometime to try some, I got new kinds of ‘dogs I’ve been trying to sell and-“ panicking about missing Papyrus’s call your brain slips up and your blurt out,

“SPEAKING OF FOOD I FORGOT I LEFT THE OVEN ON FIRE BYE SANS.” Hurriedly you hang up and answer the second call before it drops.

“HUMAN, THERE YOU ARE. AH, YOU SOUND A LITTLE BREATHLESS. YOU HAVE NOT DONE ANYTHING WITHOUT INSTRUCTION HAVE YOU? REMEMBER WE MUST KEEP TO A STRICT REGIMEN IF THIS TRAINING IS TO BE OF ANY USE!”

“No! Well, I may have already taken off my pants…but I didn’t touch anything, I promise!”

“VERY WELL! IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE SO EAGER TO BEGIN!” Eager, your free hand immediately reaches down into your underwear and begins moving.

“BUT FIRST YOU MUST BECOME FULLY UNDRESSED. YOU CANNOT START UNTIL YOU ARE COMPLETELY NAKED. YOU WILL ALSO PLACE THE PHONE ON THE SPEAKER MODE SO YOU CAN FREE UP YOUR HANDS TO FOLLOW INSTRUCTIONS CLEARLY.” Huffing you remove your hand, place the phone by your table and put it on speaker… but turn down the volume, just a little, just in case. You do have neighbours and he is uhh, a bit loud, on the phone, at times. You quickly take off the rest of your clothes and eagerly begin to remove your underwear as well before Papyrus cuts you off again.

“ACTUALLY I CHANGE MY MIND, YOU MUST KEEP YOUR UNDERWEAR ON UNTIL I GET THERE. ONLY THEN CAN THEY BE FULLY REMOVED.” Groaning, you remove your hands… but don’t pull them back up from where you pulled them down. Underwear around your knees still counts as it being on your body, technically.

“NOW HUMAN, YOU MUST BEGIN PLEASURING YOURSELF. AND OUR TRAINING SHALL BEGIN. YOU MUST FIRST LEARN TO RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO GIVE YOURSELF PLEASURE DIRECTLY. SO THEREFORE YOU MUST KEEPS YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK.”

Whaaat? Then how could you? Ugh. Squirming in your bed a little you sigh and put your hands above your head, resting them in your head, not behind your back. You try rubbing and squeezing your thighs together to get some kind of friction going, but the effort soon becomes more frustrating than anything. Impatiently you look around your room to try to improvise…something.

Ah, the corners of your bedposts maybe? If you stand next to them, they’re just a little bit higher than crotch height… Standing up next to them you try to awkwardly move your hips to rub your clit directly against the round solid wooden sphere at the top of it. If you stand on your tiptoes you can get almost just the right spot.

“ahh…” You think you’ve worked out a plan. Going up and down on your toes, grabbing it between your thighs, squeezing just a little between small movements. Its slow… but it’s working. It’s hard to maneuver around though, especially because your underwear keeps slowly slipping down your legs due to your movements and you don’t want him to find out you’ve taken them off!

“HUMAN IF YOU MUST, YOU MAY USE YOUR HANDS NOW. BUT ONLY TO TOUCH YOUR BREASTS.”

Finally! Your put your hands immediately to your breasts and move your fingers across your nipples, touching and soft flesh to try to get any sort of sensation. You continue to roll your hips in place as you get the thought of how much of a nympho you must look like right now, rubbing your tits and humping a bed post! Your voice becomes louder as you imagine the excuses you might try to use if someone happened to knock on your door…ah shit! You stop for a second when you realize you didn’t lock your door! You knew Papyrus was coming over tonight and because you knew you might be… well... uh, indisposed by the time he got here, you didn’t want to interrupt the scene just to let him in. Damnit you knew you should have just made an extra key! You keep forgetting to do that for some reason. Now any one of your friends could just waltz right in unexpected and you can’t even turn around to see right now.

You get very lost in your thoughts and fantasies as your body moves a bit faster, that you almost miss Papyrus’s next instruction.

“HUMAN, NOW YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR VOICE AND MOVEMENTS TO MAKE THEM QUIETER. I CAN HEAR YOU MOAN AS YOU MOVE YOUR BODY AGAINST SOMETHING IN YOUR ROOM. YOU MUST MAKE SURE THAT FROM NOW ON UNTIL I ARRIVE, I CANNOT HEAR ANY SOUND THAT YOU MAKE. BUT YOU MUST CONTINUE TO PLEASURE YOURSELF AND DO NOT STOP UNTIL I ARRIVE.”

Biting you lip again, you force yourself to move slower and quieter against the bed post. You close your mouth and try your hardest to slow your breathing to a quieter pace as well. You hope he gets here soon, you’re so close to orgasming that you completely forget the pair of underwear now around your ankles.

You continue your slow movements, dragging the time out for 3 or 4 more minutes. It’s getting harder as you start feeling it more and more and your legs start to quiver and shake, making harder to stay in your awkward position, but he said not to stop, you let out a shaky sigh as quietly as you can before continuing.

Luckily you don’t have to wait much longer before you hear some quite knocks on your door, and Papyrus’s voice through the phone.

“HUMAN, WORRY NOT, IT IS ME AT THE DOOR. I HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED. I WILL HEAD UP TO SEE YOU AND WE CAN CONTINUE.” Quick as a flash you reach down and pull your underwear back up before he can catch you and go back to your position, which is slightly easier to handle now there is less direct sensation. You are still covered in sweat with shaking legs though, you’re not sure how much more you can handle before giving out.

Papyrus opens the door to your bedroom and walks up behind you, stopping to remove his gloves and watch your movements for a moment before speaking.

“AH HUMAN DID YOU FORGET? I SAID YOU MUST CONTINUE UNTIL I ARRIVE. I HAVE ARRIVED, NOW YOU MUST STOP AND HOLD YOURSELF IN PLACE WITHOUT MOVING.” He couldn’t have said that at a worse time and you continue to clench your legs against the bed post, standing on you tips toes, pressing yourself into the object, knees shaking just slightly from the effort.

“I WILL NOW REMOVE THE REST OF YOUR UNDERGARMENTS. STAND VERY STILL HUMAN.” Papyrus then reaches around your waist and slips his bony fingers underneath the band of your underwear and pulls them down, making you twitch and shiver just a little as you go back to direct sensation against the now very slippery wood. His hands move across your thighs for a moment, before slipping back up your waist. He slides your hands out of the way of your breasts to run his fingers across them gently as he spoke in your ears.

“HUMAN THIS WILL NOT DO AT ALL. YOU ARE ALREADY SO VERY WET AND RIFE WITH PASSION AND I HAVE ONLY JUST ARRIVED! I HAVE NOT EVEN TAUGHT YOU WITH MY GREATEST NEWEST TECHNIQUES YET!” You feel your eyes make metaphorical stars in them at those words. New magic stuff!? You can barely hold yourself back from grinning in excitement. Nearly moaning out loud as he continues to play with your breasts slowly.

“NOW MOVE ONTO THE BED, LIE DOWN AND MAKE YOURSELF COMFORTABLE. YOU WILL NOT BE MOVING FROM THAT POSITION UNTIL I SAY SO.” Barely containing yourself from immediately jumping on to the bed, you quickly lie down on your back and get cozy, hands moving back to behind your head. You wonder what his _new_ technique is, so far this feels like the lead up to his special “Blue” gravity technique.

Papyrus follows you and straddles you on the bed, knees on either side of you as he presses himself close to your crotch. His lifts his hands together for a moment as they glow, silent as he concentrates for a moment. Finally the bones in his hands surge with power and glows a slight orange color. This is new.

“FOR MY FIRST TECHNIQUE AND FOR YOUR NEXT STEP OF TRAINING, YOU MUST LIE ON THIS BED AND NOT MOVE AS I TOUCH YOU DIRECTLY. IF YOU MOVE THEN YOU WILL STOP FEELING PLEASURE IMMEDIATELY.”

Hmm? Not even going to use his blue technique to make sure you don’t move? You thought it was cute of him to both give you a safety action to stop if you felt uncomfortable and threaten to stop making you feel good if you don’t listen to him exactly in the same breath though. Feeling a bit mischievous you nod you head to give your consent to start while planning on moving a little bit anyway. You know you haven’t been the only one shaking in your boots since you started on the phone. You could tell Papyrus was excited as well from the way his magic crackled in his palms, almost like fire.

Slowly his reaches down to again caress your stomach. You gasp as your previous connection to flames wasn’t without basis. The orange glow made his hands unusually warm. It was a wonderful soft feeling and you desperately wanted to be able to let your voice out at least. It was hard enough trying to keep everything else held back and still. Papyrus noticed this and allowed the concession, with a caveat.

“HUMAN. IF YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE NOISE. THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE LOUD WHEN YOU DO IT. I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING ELSE.” He moved his hands to your breasts and squeezed them once, catching your nipples between his fingers. You moan out loud finally as the heat of his magic warms and excites your sensitive skin. His hands stay at your chest, continuing to massage you and infuse your body with magical warmth and tenderness until you feel yourself nearly melt under his hands from the sensation. All the while your heads starts to spin as you make soft breathy noises.

“YOU ARE NOT BEING LOUD ENOUGH HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO FIX THAT FOR YOU.” Moving quickly Papyrus suddenly moves one hand between your legs and starts to press his fingers against your clit. You yelp in surprise when you twitch as you arch your body into his hands, grasping for more of that magical sensation, as it suddenly stops. You look up sharply breathing hard in frustration while Papyrus grins at you.

“AHA! I SEE YOU HAVE DISCOVERED THE NATURE OF THIS MAGIC HUMAN. IT WILL NOT WORK IF YOU ARE MOVING. IF YOU WANT RELEASE YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO BE VERY STILL AND LET ME DO ALL THE WORK. ENDURE THIS, AND WE WILL MOVE ON TO THE NEXT TECHNIQUE!”

Throwing your head back in a huff that your mischief won’t work, you will your body not to move, and Papyrus continues to touch you with his hands roaming all over your body, but continuing to tease your entrance every often. More and more you are becoming undone in his grasp, shakier with every breath, shivering under the strain not to move wherever his hands are currently touching, but not being able to resist twitching otherwise. Gritting your teeth through your moans, you try to endure this, knowing that if you orgasm at this point, you won’t be able to stop yourself from moving and you’ll lose the feeling, ruining your release. Ah that was so unfair of him!

“HUMAN YOU ARE DOING SO WELL. YOU HAVE LASTED SO LONG, DESPITE HOW MUCH YOU ARE SHIVERING. I CAN SEE YOU ARE STRUGGLING TO HOLD ON. YOU FEEL TENSE DESPITE MY EFFORTS TO RELAX AND MASSAGE YOU. BUT YOU HAVE DONE WELL SO FAR. SO I THINK, VERY SOON, I SHALL REWARD YOU FOR YOUR EFFORTS.” Papyrus takes his time talking, enjoying how much concentration it takes you to focus on holding back and listen to his words at the same time between loud shaky noises.

“IF YOU CAN LAST FOR 30 MORE SECONDS. I WILL THEN STOP USING THE ORANGE MAGIC.” Oh god you’re so close too. You take deeper breaths to try to calm yourself. 30 seconds is nothing you’ve come this far you can wait to come later. You can do it you can last 30 seconds you tell yourself…. until Papyrus then starts to move his finger inside you and have to catch yourself before you accidently cum. Your legs shake as you can barely find the air the breath between moans. 10 more seconds... you can barely think. You are brought right to edge before he stops moving completely and your whole body is left shivering on the bed. You can’t take it anymore you need to release. You thrust your hips up at him but his fingers don’t move and you let out a loud whine of frustration as you beg his name.

“Papyrus PLEASE already I need to finish, I’ve been a good girl haven’t I?” You say in a needy voice as you look up at him through lidded eyes. You feel his hands twitch at your words. You know you affect him as much as he affects you and you’ll anything at this point to just finish already…!

Papyrus’s hands light up again and this time they turn a lighter shade of blue, this time crackling with an almost electric light.

“FINE HUMAN. IF YOU WANT TO CUM THEN YOU MUST DO IT YOURSELF. MOVE YOURSELF AGAINST ME OR YOU WILL NOT FEEL A THING. THIS IS MY FINAL TECHNIQUE I WILL TEACH YOU WITH.” He’s barely finished speaking when you when you can’t help but grab his shoulders down to you as you roll your hips against his fingers, constantly moving them as he also moves inside you shivering as the warmth of the previous magic was replaced by a magical tingling sensation and your so close so close SO CLOSE

You cry out loudly against his shoulders, holding him close twitching and quaking unable to think or hold yourself still as everything you’ve built up over the night finally tips you over the edge. He runs his hands over your body excitedly, feeling every muscle twitch and spasm. You lean back against the bed completely boneless as his hands continue to roam over your body, feeling your chest heave with heavy breaths as you ride out the long awaited pleasure. You open your eyes again when you hear him speak.

“HUMAN. YOUR LOVELINESS IS DIVINE. YOUR SKIN IS SO SOFT TO THE TOUCH, AND THE WAY YOU MOVE AND SOUND IS ABSOLUTELY MESMERISING. YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND I CAN’T GET ENOUGH OF YOU AND I LOVE YOU.” He looks down at you with joy and awe in his face. You think he enjoyed himself as much as you did tonight. You know he enjoys giving pleasure almost as much as he enjoys getting it. You can’t help but grin and lean up to kiss him. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you up to sit in his lap to kiss you deeper.

“I love you too Papyrus, you were wonderful tonight y’know?”

“NYEH HEH HEH HEH HUMAN. AS IF I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD BE ANYTHING LESS THAN PERFECT AT EVERYTHING THAT I DO, INCLUDING YOU.” You just love his confidence and the way you know he’s never just talk.

“BUT YOU WERE AMAZING AS WELL HUMAN. YOU LASTED ALMOST A WHOLE MINUTE LONGER THAN LAST TIME. IT’S LOOKS LIKE IF OUR TRAINING IS TO CONTINUE, I MUST MAKE IT A MORE CHALLENGING EXPERIENCE FOR YOU AND UP THE INTENSITY. WORRY NOT THOUGH, FOR YOU STILL HAVE LEVELS AND LEVELS OF EXPERIENCE TO GO THROUGH. I WILL NOT RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR MANY NIGHTS YET TO COME.”

Once again you get starry eyed and grinning. You can’t wait to see what he comes up with next!

**Author's Note:**

> When you think about Papyrus really would want to Dom. He's confident, unflinchingly positive, totally unwilling to hurt a fly, obsessed with a position of power (Head of the Royal Guard) and oozes a passion for respect and recognition and maybe even flattery lol
> 
> some other fun one liners that didn't make it into the fic:
> 
> HUMAN, YOU ARE IRRESISTABLE TO TOUCH, THE SOFTNESS OF YOUR SKIN,THE SWEETNESS OF YOUR VOICE, I WANT TO BRING IT OUT FROM YOU MORE AND MORE. IF YOU THINK IT POSSIBLE, I WOULD ENJOY IT IF YOU WERE LOUDER
> 
> HUMAN, THIS MAY BE DIFFICULT FOR ONESUCH AS YOU, BUT YOU CANNOT USE YOUR HANDS STARTING NOW
> 
> ITS USELESS HUMAN, I KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE, YOUR EVERY SWEET SPOT
> 
> NOW LET US TEST YOUR ENDURANCE. DONT WORRY IF YOU CANT KEEP UP WITH MY PACE, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL EFFORTLESSLY BRING YOU TO THE BRINK OF PASSION
> 
> HUMAN. WORRY NOT. FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL OVERWHELM YOU WITH PLEASURE UNTIL YOU CAN NO LONGER COMPREHEND ANYTHING
> 
> HUMAN. I SEE YOU ARE INTIMIDATED BY MY SIZE, BUT WORRY NOT FOR I AM AS SKILLED IN BED AS I AM LARGE
> 
> AH! HUMAN! YOU MOVED. THIS WAS AGAINST THE RULES. NOW YOU CANNOT SPEAK AS WELL
> 
> HUMAN! IF YOU CANNOT HOLD YOUR SILENCE, THEN I WILL GO BACK TO ONLY USING MY HANDS
> 
> AH HUMAN, YOU CANNOT HANDLE MORE? THAT IS SHAME, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NOT EVEN USED MY GREATEST TECHNIQUES YET
> 
> NOW FOR MY SPECIAL ATTACK. YOU ARE BLUE NOW, BUT NOT FOR LONG, BECAUSE I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL OVERHWELM YOU WITH SENSATION


End file.
